Negacion
by Arche
Summary: Una careta, simplemente eso. Como se siente Kari luego de su rompimiento. Historia VERIDICA!!..en el dia de mi regreso ^-^ dejenme reviews porfis!!!!


Aquí me encuentro nuevamente entre las 4 paredes de mi habitación... ven... Parece que cada hora que pasa es un golpe de desolación... me siento sola .Miro absorta la ventana... esta lloviendo... ver por la ventana y llorar es lo único que puedo hacer. Suspiro y me siento en la cama. Este es uno de esos días dónde te sientas en tu cama... miras al infinito y lloras por días mejores... lloras por no estar sola... Así me siento... sola... llena de nada. Sabes que tus amigos están ahí, pero te hace falta algo más. Pues para que vean, así me he sentido yo desde mi rompimiento con Takeru, sola... acompañada meramente de mis recuerdos, me siento aquí en mi cama y no se que hacer, me pongo a pensar y todo me recuerda a ese imbécil que un día me dejó el corazón roto, aunque no quiera esos tristes pasajes vuelven a mi mente y se pasean por ella una y otra vez. Las lágrimas... mis compañeras del alma... nunca me abandonan y en estos instantes se hacen presentes aunque yo no quiera... por más que haya prometido no volver a llorar ni por él ni por nadie, no puedo evitarlo. Pero vamos... no es que yo sea así siempre...no, yo antes solía tener una vida que no giraba en torno a viejos recuerdos.. solía ser "feliz", aunque la verdad es que solo estaba componiendo un corazón roto he iba de lo mejor. Nos habíamos vuelto a hacer amigos... que mas daba, prefería su amistad a perderlo para siempre.. el simple echo de que estuviera ahí me hacía sonreír. Era como nuestra vieja amistad, aún así yo tenía algo en mi corazón y era él, pero nunca lo saqué a la luz por miedo a perderlo nuevamente... nunca lo saqué... nunca, hasta que él lo hizo. Si, para el día de mi cumpleaños. Aún no se.. no se si fue un error o era algo que tenía que pasar, pero si se algo, que ese día quedará plasmado en la retina de mis recuerdos y aquellos labios húmedos serán los que me acompañen en noches como estas, como se que lo hará mi recuerdo tatuado en su corazón. No le importó el hecho de estar con Katherine... no... no le importó Es como me dijo una amiga "... ambos siempre sintieron algo especial... nunca dejaron de quererse..." Y aunque me cueste aceptarlo... así fue. Aunque se lo haya negado a todo el mundo, así fue... lo negué, una y otra vez lo negué... ¿te digo la verdad? ¿por qué lo negué?... por que, por qué.. creía que tal vez así mi corazón se convencería de que ya no sentía nada por ti.. tal vez podía engañarme a mi misma. Ja... ilusa... siendo que con cada día que trataba de olvidarte, me daba cuenta que cuando aferrado estaba a mi memoria tu recuerdo, y cada vez que cruzamos una mirada ahí está mi corazón para recordarme ese sentimiento. Ahh.. no sabes como me gustaría poder levantarme y decir :- No volveré a quererte... nunca mas me pasará esto. Pero.. no puedo. Simplemente creo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, o tal vez soy solo una niña caprichosa que necesita que le devuelvan un cariño inconcluso. Se que no saco nada llorando o haciéndome la indiferente. También se que eso no me ayuda.. . es mas... me hace mal. No quise reconocerlo ante nadie, aunque todos se den cuenta. El día que volvimos a tener esa chispa realmente fui feliz, fue volver a revivir sentimientos y emociones que solo pense que vería en mi sueños.. o en un laberinto de recuerdos, pero pasó... volvió a pasar... la decepción.. el silencio.. la incomprensión... Suena muy simple "decepción". A veces creo que me estoy ahogando en un baso de agua... y otras, en un mar infinito de lágrimas. No puedo culparte por haberme dejado... Frente a mis amigos he tenido que ocultar mis lágrimas tras una careta, no quiero que sepan lo que siento... o tal vez ya lo saben y también me lo estoy negando a mi misma. He estado con otros... para olvidar.. Davis me ofreció su hombro cuando terminamos... créeme... intenté quererlo, lo intenté.. pero cada vez que sus labios rozaban los míos te sentía a ti... tu calor... tus besos... Intenté olvidarte... y después de eso... la soledad. Esa soledad que de tan solo sentir su presencia me embriaga, me hace poner melancólica... una niña chica que al escuchar una canción triste se vuelve un mar de lágrimas. Esa soledad interna... esa soledad y vació que dejaste en mí... que cierra mi corazón y lo cubre con un velo de indiferencia... lo vuelve ciego y me hace una persona ida... no atenta al mundo. Una persona que se sienta en su cama los días de lluvia y mira un infinito que parece muy cercano.. y nuevamente aparece la negación. Esa soledad... ahh.. dulce y amarga soledad, aquel vacío inmenso en el que me sumerjo cada noche. Miro absorta los cristales de lluvia que caen... pero mientras dibujo una sonrisa triste en mi rostro, no tengo mas palabras, si no un suspiro de mi corazón roto y de mis ojos que miran la redondez de la luna mientras suena mi móvil marcando tu numero... seco mis lágrimas y contesto... contesto ocultando todo lo dictado aquí... todos los caminos me llevan al mismo destino...a mi careta infinita... mi negación.  
  
Fin...  
  
Notas: BUAAAAA... que triste. Bueno, para que sepan esta es una historia verídica de un episodio de mi vida, claro que lo adapté. Espero que les haya gustado y dejenme sus opiniones que son muy valiosas para mi. Dedicado a Mi koushiro Yamato en mi regreso ^-^ Arche. 


End file.
